Tazed
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Belle gives Mr. Gold a nasty surprise. For the computer generated prompt: There was nothing he could do to escape me. Not with this lipstick and that bag. Oh and the tazer.


**Tazed**

****Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: After watching _that _episode. Ugh.

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me. Yada. Yada. You get the idea.

A/N Belle gives Mr. Gold a nasty surprise. For the computer generated prompt: _There was nothing he could do to escape me. Not with this lipstick and that bag. Oh and the tazer._

* * *

It was common knowledge in Storybrooke that Isabelle French and Mr. Gold hated each other_ dearly._

That is why, on one very peculiar Saturday, only a month after her release from the psych ward, Isabelle French found herself walking down the street to Gold's pawn shop...

* * *

I was shaking with my nerves, but somehow I managed to keep my legs walking. There was no way he could escape me.

Not with this lipstick...and that bag...oh, and the tazer stuffed in my bra, _just for safe keeping._

Rumpelstiltskin was in for a very big surprise. Today, the girl who he thought could not remember the_ real_ him was coming for a visit.

I smoothed down the folds of my golden sundress. I had hoped it would make him recall the first deal that he'd made with me.

Because, we were about to make another deal. And this one would be a lot less_ pleasant_ for him to make.

I was calling the shots this time.

His store had just opened for morning business, but even from across the street, I could tell the dingy antique shop was empty.

I clutched my bag to my chest, taking deep breaths, and walked across the street with my head held high.

I had been out of the asylum for weeks now, and Gold had visited me often.

But never,_ never_ had he mentioned the past. So, I didn't talk about it either. I acted like I was ignorant of _everything_.

Instead of kissing me, my true love spent his time attempting to _infuriate_ me as much as possible. It was as though he enjoyed trying to make me hate him.

I could tell he was trying to push me away. But he wasn't strong enough to leave me alone.

I shifted the tazer beneath my dress as I turned the corner, and mentally prepared myself for my new venture.

The tiny bell Gold had hanging above his door jingled as I let myself in the shop, and he nodded politely at me.

"Hello, Miss French. To what do I owe this pleasure?" His voice was stilted, but I could see the smile playing on his lips.

He was happy to see me. I could tell.

"Oh, this is _much_ more than a pleasure visit, Mr. Gold," I replied, slowly winding my way through some of his antiques.

"Oh?" He asked, now giving me his full attention.

"Yes...I am looking for an item of infinite value to me," I said, drawing closer to him as I spoke," And I think _you_ might have it."

"_Me_, dearie?"

"Yes. _You_. And I would very much like to have the item back." I leaned against the counter, sighing.

Rumpelstiltskin watched me with guarded eyes.

"All pieces that are for sale are in my shop, Miss French, you are welcome to look for your_ item, _but I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."

He was staring at me intently now, waiting for me to make the next move.

I smiled at him, a little_ too_ sweetly. I walked behind the counter, so that he was _cornered._ There was no way he could escape.

He fell right into the trap...backing up against the wall...

"What _exactly_ are you looking for?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"Well, I misplaced a tea cup a while back. It's chipped."

Rumpelstiltskin looked positively shocked. His face appeared to be stuck between excitement and fear...and he was gawking at me.

"_Belle? You remember?_"

I took anther step closer to his corner," Of course I do."

"All of this time? The past few weeks...did you...did you already _remember_?"

I placed a hand on his chest, pushing him against the wall," Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" His hand snaked around my waist, pulling me to him.

That _was not_ part of the plan.

"Well, why didn't _you_ say anything?"

He scowled," I didn't want to rush you if you didn't remember anything-"

"So you were being a coward?"

Then I casually plucked at the buttons of his suit jacket, grinning as his body tensed up.

"I, well...no._ Yes_. Belle, I'm so sorry-" I reached up, stopping him mid-sentence, and_ kissed him_.

This time, there was no hesitation. He immediately kissed me back.

I pulled away, rapping my arms around his neck," This is not a mere _pleasure_ visit, Rumpelstiltskin. I am here to make a deal."

His lips traveled away from mine, trailing over my jaw, and across my throat," _Hmm_? What are the terms of this_ deal_?"

"You give me my happy ending...and I _won't_ taze you."

* * *

A/N Short...meh...I'm feeling kind of blocked after that episode. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Review?


End file.
